Totally Spies My Way
by demigodcabin03
Summary: this is how i would have written Totally Spies. this is also my first story. rating may change.
1. the begining

I do not own Totally Spies

Junes P.O.V

I was sleeping after coming back home from a mission. When my bed lifted up and sucked me in. I was being Whooped. Jerry this better be important. It is very important June. What could be so important that you have to Whoop me at 2:00 in the morning. We have finally found you some partners. What you know I don't work well with others. I do but these two girls have to be in a group before they can become solo spies. Fine I will help you train them and get them to join Whoop.

When I got to the Westfield Mall I knew that Jerry had something up his sleeve. I tapped the communicator in my ear and ask Jerry what his plan was. Jerry said the plan was to get the three of us together. I tapped my ear and said Thankyou captain obvious I meant where you are going to make us meet. After I asked the question I saw what Jerry's plan was. I saw a Whoop agent in disguise with purses followed by two very angry girls. The agent was running right at me so I got ready to fight. As soon as He got near me I grabbed His right hand used his speed to flip him on his back. When the girls got there I leaned down and grabbed their purses and gave them to the girls. I think these are yours. Thanks for the help and what's your name. I am June Duncan but everybody just calls me Scooby. Why do they call you that? I am obsessed with Scooby-Doo. So what are your names? The girl to my left that had hair black as night said I'm Cammie Johnson. The girl to my right said I'm Jane Moaps she had hair as red as fire. Well I think you two deserve something to drink I'll buy.

So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves. I'll go first. I used to live in a small town but moved here to Lincoln two years ago. Then I started school at Lincoln High. Cammie went next. I just moved here this year and will be going to Lincoln High school. Jane was the last to tell us about herself. I just moved here to and will be attending Lincoln High also. After hours of talking we became friends. At 10:00 I told them that I had to head home and that I would see them at school tomorrow.

As soon as I got to my front door the step opened up into a tunnel. When I fell through I yelled Jerry what do you want now. June I want you to show your new partners around school tomorrow. Okay but you could have just called me on my compowder. I could have but whooping you is so much fun. Now go to bed and get some sleep June. Okay thanks Jerry now can you send me home. Of course I will and I will be there as soon as I get off work. Oh and Jerry I told you to call me Scooby and I have told you to call me Dad. Never goanna happen.

The next day at school I waited for Cammie and Jane at the front of the school. After a couple I saw the pitch black and fire red hair of my new team mates. I started waving to them and called their names Cammie, Jane over here. When they saw me they started running toward me and I got dog piled. After we got ourselves untangled from each other I told them that I would show them around school. I showed them to every single one of their classrooms because they were in all of my classes. After the tour I showed them to their lockers. Cammie's locker was to the left of my locker and Jane's locker was to the right of my locker. That's how you get around Lincoln High so I hope you love it here. Then I started to open my locker and I got the feeling that we were getting whooped. Jane and Cammie started screaming while I got ready to impress Jerry. When I knew that we were near the end of the tunnel I got my legs ready to spring off the couch. When my feet hit the couch I jumped tucked my knees in and landed with grace on top of Jerry's desk. When he turned around He shouted tea and crumpets you were ready for that weren't you June. Yes I was Jerry. June what is he talking about and do you know him Jane asked. To answer both of your questions yes I do know Jerry. Jerry here is head of whoop and the best spy in the world. He has asked me to get you on board with saving the world because we're in high school no one will suspect we are spies. So Jane and Cammie will you join me and whoop to save the world. Jane and Cammie both yelled no. Guys you might want to rethink that Jerry can have you sent anywhere in the world if he wants to. He will also black mail you to join like he did me. Plus if it weren't for Jerry we wouldn't have met and become friends so are you going to join Whoop. After a long silence Jane and Cammie stood up and yelled yes going on secret mission's sounds fun. It was official we were a team. That's right when Jerry pushed a button and sent us back to Lincoln High. We all popped out of my locker and landed in a pile. We all got up and Jane and Cammie followed me to our next class. At the end of the day we went home.

The next day at school I told them that after school Jerry was going to whoop us to start their training. They were so excited that they couldn't wait. So the classes felt like they were taking forever. When we finally got to Science the last class of the day Jane and Cammie were so excited that they looked like they were about to explode. After 50 minutes in their last class all three of us ran to my locker. When we got there I opened it as soon as I opened it we got whooped. Cammie and Jane started screaming again while I got ready to do anther flip. When I hit the couch I jumped as soon as my feet left the couch I tucked my knees into my chest and land perfectly on Jerrys desk. As soon as I landed on Jerry's desk I heard a beep then I felt like something was coming at me from behind. I tensed my legs and waited till I could hear the disk fly through the air. I waited ten seconds and jumped into a back flip to see that Jerry had tested me by throwing a metal training disk that had the safety on at me. The disk would not have hurt me even if I didn't move. If it had gotten within a foot of me it would have turned into a ping pong ball. Jerry do you have to test me every time I do a flip on to your desk. June that was to show Jane and Cammie the skills they will have to learn in order to become a great spy.

That's when Jerry turned to Cammie and Jane and said are you ready to start your training. Cammie and Jane stood up from the couch and yelled YES. Jane and Cammie were fast learners it only took them a week to finish their whoop training. Jerry was very pleased with this and told the girls that they were done and that it was the second fastest that anyone had finished whoop training. Jane asked who the fastest was and how long it took them. That would be June she completed it in two days. Wow I thought she would take as long as us. No I am a very fast learner. Jane and Cammie get ready because I am sure that you will be going on your first mission very soon. Hey Jerry why don't you give them their compowder's and their spy suits. Okay June, Jane you will be in the green spy suit. Cammie you will be in the yellow spy suit. The compowder's are actually supper computers that look like a compact. They will also allow us to keep in touch and track each other. They will also track you position and have a distress button that will contact Jerry if you need help. Well see you guys at school tomorrow. After I said that Jerry whooped them home. Do you always have to do that? No but it is so much fun. Well see you at home Jerry. Yes I will see you at home June. That's when Jerry whooped me. I popped out of a phone booth two blocks away from home.

As I was walking I felt like someone was tailing me but when I looked back there was nobody there. So I dismissed it as my nerves over reacting. Ten minutes later the feeling got stronger so I decided that I would start to run. After I started running I heard footsteps behind me. So I took off at full speed running in the opposite direction of my home. I was running to the high school to find a place to hide to see if I could locate my follower and see who it was. So I pushed myself to go even faster. I made it to the school five minutes later but I had lost my follower so I hid to see who it was. I had just gotten into my hiding spot when I saw the person that was following me. I was surprised to see it was James the man who played the thief to get me to meet Jane and Cammie. I hopped down from my hiding spot and scared him when I said James what are you doing. He jumped when I said that turned around and said that it was a training exercise. Oh well then I guess I passed yes you did June. Before I could react James pulled out his taser and shocked me. I fell to the ground but when I tried to get up I couldn't move. James looked down and saw me try to get up he told me that I wouldn't be able to move for a couple of hours ten seconds later I passed out.


	2. a surprize

Chapter 2

Jerry's P.O.V

I left whoop an hour after I sent June home. I got home at 10:30 pm. When I got inside I went to go check and see if June was asleep in bed. When I looked through the door I saw that she was not in bed. So I thought she was down stairs playing videogames she wasn't there either. I began to worry so I called her compowder but got no answer right then I knew that something was wrong June always answers her compowder. So I activated the tracker in her compowder. After a couple of minutes I found the signal was coming from the school. I ran to the car and drove to the school where I had gotten the signal and what I saw frightened me. I saw June talking to James in the next second June was on the ground with James standing over her. I heard him say that she would be paralyzed for a while. Then he picked her up and went to a helicopter that took off before I could even move my daughter was gone. I decided that I would whoop Cammie and Jane right when they got to school the next morning. (In this story Jerry is only 40 years old and had a daughter when he was 24years old) So I went back to whoop to look at James Whoop file and edit it to add that he was a double agent working for someone as a mole. Five minutes later I was asleep in my chair at my desk. I woke up ten minutes before the girls would meet up outside school. I got ready to whoop them. I then told everyone in Whoop to act normal if James comes into work.

Jane's P.O.V

Cammie and I were waiting for June before we went into the school for the day we had been doing this ever since we joined Whoop. So we decided to go into the school and thought that June would join us in class. Right when Cammie and I got into the school we were suddenly whooped. We started to scream when we finally reached the couch. When I landed on the couch I was about to yell at Jerry but when I looked up Jerry had a worried look on his face. I stopped myself from yelling and calmly asked Jerry what was wrong. He said I am afraid to tell you that June is MIA. I yelled what you mean that June is missing. Jerry told me to calm down. How can I calm down when June is missing. Then Jerry told us what he knew but I could tell that he was hiding something and so could Cammie. As soon as he was done I demanded that Jerry tell us what he was hiding but just then Jerry got a video message that answered all of our questions.

Jerry's P.O.V

When I was done telling them the story Jane demanded that I tell her what I was hiding. Just then I got a video message that scared me half to death. The video was of June tied to a chair she was out cold with a man standing behind her with his face obscured. He stated talk he said "_Jerry as you see I have your Daughter pride and joy of your life. If you want her back home safe and alive you will release Tim Scam from Whoop prison."_ Just then June looked up as she did so she yelled _"Don't do it Dad I'll be fine."_ After her outburst was done the man hit her with his hand. _"Jerry you better do as I say or you will never see your daughter again."_ That's when the message ended. I turned to Cammie and Jane and said now you know what I was hiding. I was just trying to protect her from something like this for so many years I thought that she could defend herself.


	3. a meeting

I forgot to mention that June made up her last name in the first chapter she also lied about her moving to town she has lived there her whole life. Oh and from now on the rating is changed to m. Now on to the story.

Chapter 3

June's P.O.V

After my captor slapped me he said a few more words and turned the video camera off. Then he said why don't we continue where we left off. He then asked me what my real name was. I told him to go fuck himself because I wasn't going to tell him a thing. That's when he grabbed my right arm and broke it. I bit my lip so he wouldn't get to hear me scream. You mother fucker you'll pay for that.

Captor's P.O.V

When she said that wouldn't get anything out of her I snapped I grabbed her right arm and broke it with my knee. I looked at her to see that she was holding back a scream. She yelled "you will pay for that you mother fucker." I then asked the question to her again. What is your real name? She responded with June Lewis. Now was that so hard. Sleep well I'll be back tomorrow.

June's P.O.V

When he asked the question again this time I told him June Lewis. He then left with the slam of a door. After he left I passed out from the pain in my arm. While I was out I had a dream that made my strength deepen.

_I was standing outside a hospital room that had the prettiest women in the world lying down. When I looked to the left what I saw shocked me. There was no mistaking it sitting to the left of the woman was my father he was holding her hand and saying please Jenny wake up I can't raise June all by myself. That's when it hit me the woman in the bed was my mother. I wanted to run into the room and hug her but I could not move my feet. I kept trying but to no avail. So I gave up. I was so sad here was the woman that gave birth to me and I couldn't even talk to her. Then I hear a voice that sounded familiar but I knew that I had never heard it before. I turned to my right and saw the one person that I always wanted to meet my mother. Suddenly I could move so I ran and hugged my mother. How are you here? My mother said that this was all in my head. So this is all just a dream. Yes and no my mother said. How is this not a dream but is a dream? Because I am really here. But then how are you real. I am real because I was sent by someone that cannot be named. I must be seeing things I thought to myself. But then something happened that made me believe that it was real. My mother waved her right arm and showed me my father crying at his desk. I had never seen my father cry before. So are you here to guide me. Yes but this is all I can do for now you are waking up. _

I woke up to see a camera pointed in my face. When I looked down at my right arm I was surprised to see that it had a cast on it. I looked over to my captor with confusion he looked at me and said that it was a deed of good faith. He then turned the camera on then got behind me and started talking. He was sending another video to my father.


	4. A new lead

Chapter 4

Jerry's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk trying to figure out a way to get my daughter back without releasing Tim Scam. Just then I got a video call when I answer it I saw that it was my daughter. But what caught my eye was the cast on her right arm. That's when I realized that the man had broken my daughters arm and realized that the man had my daughter's arm put in a cast most captors do not get their hostages medical treatment. That's when the man started to talk. _"As you can see I broke you daughter's arm and to show good faith I got her a cast for it. Now you have seen that I will give your daughter much more than bruises so release Tim Scam or I will hurt your daughter far worse."_ After he said that he showed me how he broke my daughter's arm. _. "Then he said why don't we continue where we left off. He then asked her what her real name was. June told him to go fuck himself because she wasn't going to tell him a thing. That's when he grabbed her right arm and broke it. She bit her lip so he wouldn't get to hear her scream. Then she said "You mother fucker you'll pay for that." He then asked the question to her again. What is your real name? She responded with June Lewis. Now was that so hard. Sleep well I'll be back tomorrow."_ That's when the video ended and I lost all contact with her captor. I started to cry my daughter was being hurt because I would not turn over Tim Scam. I had no ideas on how to get out of this mess I would have to release Tim Scam.

Twenty seconds after I whooped the girls they landed on the couch. Girls I have something to show you. _"Is it information on June, Cammie asked?"_ Yes it is Cammie and Jane. When I showed them the video they cringed and said, Oh my god He broke her arm! I know but he had a cast put on it I want you two try and find anything that could help us locate her. She was very secretive in what she did in her spare time.

Junes P.O.V

I was trying to figure out how to get out of the ropes, when I remembered that I had inserted a tracking a tracking device in every single pair of tennis shoes that I own. So I tried to locate the on/off switch witch I had put on the side of the shoe. I couldn't reach it with my hands so I had to bang my foot against the metal chair. I held in a cry of pain because I forgot that I was wearing shoes that were as thin as jeans and the metal tracking device didn't help with the pain either. But I knew that it was working because my contact with the device is what was powering it. I can't believe that my prototype is actually working. It should be sending my location to my father now.

Jerry's P.O.V

I was trying to find anything that my daughter might have left me just in case something like this had ever happened to her. I was looking over her old files to see if she left anything there, when suddenly an update popped up on my computer. When I clicked it a video popped up, and there was my daughter on my computer I was so shocked that I didn't realize that she was saying something until she said dad. That's when I started to listen. _"Hey Dad if you are watching this then I am missing and have activated the tracking device in my shoes and I am calling for help. You may not know what I do in my spare time but I invent things just like you do but most of mine work the first time. Oh and by the way I did have to hack your computer to install the software for my tracking device. The device runs on contact with human skin so it will never run out of battery so go find me." _That's when the video message ended and the coordinates to my daughter's location popped up on screen. I then whooped Cammie and Jane immediately and told them what to do.

Jane's P.O.V

Cammie and I were just about to leave school when Jerry whooped us for the second time that day. What do you want now Jerry?

Jerry's P.O.V

Girls I have found June's location. _"What the girls said and then asked how I got it?" _I got it when she activated her tracking device. I need you two girls to go to Austin, Texas.


	5. The fight to survive part one

Chapter 5

June's P.O.V

I was again trying to get out of the ropes but to no avail. That's when my captor came in _"ah you're as feisty as ever June now you can stop trying to escape and tell me more about Whoop."_ I will not tell you anything about my father's company. That's when he broke my ankle with a hammer. YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I yelled. That's right when my father with a group of Whoop agents came rushing in. My Father said, _"Let my daughter go you are surrounded." _ _"I will not go down like this my captor said."_ That's when he suddenly grabbed me and held a gun to my head, but when I was grabbed by him he broke the chair that was holding me so I elbowed him with the strength still in my body. When he dropped me he said you little bitch that when he shot me in the chest. After that I heard a lot of shots and my captor fell to the floor dead. I was still fighting for my life when my Father, Cammie, and Jane were over me.

My Father then applied pressure to my wound to keep the blood in my body. I started to say something but I was hushed but I spoke any way. Dad I am sorry for all the times that I didn't listen to you. Jane I am happy to have met you and Cammie. I know that you two will make great spies one day. I will miss you both but I know that you can push through this. That's when my world went black.

Jerry's P.O.V

When the man broke my daughter's ankle I went in with a group of Whoop agents rushing in. Isaid_ "Let my daughter go you are surrounded." _ _"I will not go down like this my captor said."_ _That's when he suddenly grabbed my daughter and held a gun to her head, but when she was grabbed by him he broke the chair that was holding her so she elbowed him with the strength still in her body. When he dropped her he said you little bitch that when he shot her in the chest. After that I heard a lot of shots and her captor fell to the floor dead. She was still fighting for her life when I rushed over to her along with Cammie, and Jane._

She started to talk but I shushed her but she talked any way_.__ "Dad I am sorry for all the times that I didn't listen to you. Jane I am happy to have met you and Cammie. I know that you two will make great spies one day. I will miss you both but I know that you can push through this." _ That's when my daughter fainted because of blood loss.


	6. The fight to survive part two

Okay sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter. Oh and just because June is safe doesn't mean the story is over I think that it is far from it. Just in case you're wonder I don't know when the story will end I am just writing a chapter or two when I can.

Chapter 6

Jerry's P.O.V

Ten minutes after my daughter passed out the ambulance got there. I kept applying pressure to the wound until the paramedics took over. She was then rushed to the ambulance by the paramedics; I got in the ambulance with them saying that's my daughter.

TIME SKIP TO THE HOSPITAL

June had been in surgery for over two hours. I was in the waiting room with Cammie and, Jane. When the doctor came out I could tell that he had bad news. He said Jerry Lewis? Yes what doctor we did everything that we could but we couldn't save your daughter. My mind went to this has to be one of June's jokes but I knew that it wasn't my daughter was dead. I broke down along with Cammie and Jane.

TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER

We were all still mourning the death of my daughter. I had a statue of my daughter made and had it stand in the middle of Whoop building. The plaque that I had put on it read _"JUNE LEWIS THE WORLD'S BEST SPY AND DAUGHTER."_ After the statue was just there so that other spies would know the best spy in the world died protecting this company's secrets even when she was tortured for them and when that day came I would tell them. My daughter would be remembered for being a spy.

I know that it was a short but it had to be a cliff hanger.


	7. The fight to survive part three

Chapter 7

Junes P.O.V

I had survived the surgery with easy but I told the doctor to tell my Dad that I had died in surgery. I knew that my Dad would be heartbroken but it was my only chance to go to catch an enemy that said I would only see him at my funeral. So I got ready for my life without family for the next couple of weeks.

TIME SKIP TO THE FUNERAL

I was hiding in the trees to get the drop on my target. That's when I saw my target right next to my casket. I leaped down and we started to fight but I got the upper hand in the end and said Johnny Frank you are so going to Whoop prison I then cuffed him and knocked him out. That's when I got smacked by my Dad and the hat covering my face came off. _"June is that really you?"_ Yes Dad it really is me I faked my death to catch this guy. I was so happy that I could go back home finally. Hey Dad why aren't Jane and Cammie here? They couldn't face your funeral so they just went to school. Well then let's get to Whoop and give them a big surprise. Ten minutes later we were at Whoop and Dad whooped Jane and Cammie

Jerry's P.O.V

I can't believe that my daughter is alive. I thought that she had died in surgery four weeks ago. But now my daughter is here fighting someone that she had been trying to catch for years and then focused on her education because she knew that she would catch him some day. Now she had. I didn't know that it was my daughter at first I thought that it was just some trouble maker that was interrupting my daughter's funeral. So I went over and slapped the person and when I slapped them the hat covering their face came off and there was my daughter alive and well. First I was mad that she had the doctors lie to me about her death then I got over it and gave her a big hug. She then apologized for it and told me why she had the doctors lie about her death. I am just happy that you're alive June. So let's get Cammie and Jane down to Whoop to tell them the good news. We then went to Whoop I then whooped Cammie and Jane.

Cammie's P.O.V

Jane and I were leaving school and were planning to go to Junes grave and honor her but just as we were walking out the door we got whooped. Why is Jerry whooping us on the day of his daughter's funeral? I guess that we will have a mission today. We then landed on the couch and Jerry said I want you girls to meet Whoop's new top agent. Before Jerry could say anything more I started to yell at him. HOW CAN YOU REPLACE YOUR OWN DUAGHTER AND GIVE HER SPOT TO SOMEONE ELSE? That's when I heard the voice that I thought that I would never hear again June's. _"Hey guys it has been a while." _When Jane and I heard that voice we just dog piled her when we saw her.

June's P.O.V

I knew that Cammie was going to yell at Dad for what he was about to say. I was standing in the very back of my father's office so my team wouldn't see me when they got whooped. I was thinking of some new gadget that I didn't know they had arrived until I heard Cammie yell "_HOW CAN YOU REPLACE YOUR OWN DUAGHTER AND GIVE HER SPOT TO SOMEONE ELSE?" _ I was so surprised that it made me jump but I quickly got over my shock and said _"Hey guys it has been a while."_ I immediately got pounced on by Cammie and Jane. Guys I might not have died from a bullet to the heart but I will die if you don't let me breath. They then apologized and then I got yelled at to. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE ALIVE? I didn't tell you guys because it was the only way to catch a criminal that I had been chasing for years and he said the only time that he would ever see me again was at my funeral. So that's why I couldn't tell any of you guys that I was alive and just in case you think dad knew I was still alive he didn't.

AU

I don't know if the story will be continued. I have not gotten any reviews so I don't know if I am doing good or not. I could really use some feedback. The story is on hiatus until I have at least have two more chapters all typed out. Sorry for the fans that are just reading I am very sorry.


	8. 5 months later

Chapter 8

_I am finally back. Also to my very first reviewer the storyline is a mystery to me as well. I am doing the best that I can with the details it takes me a week to write each chapter. I had the first seven chapters all typed up before I even thought about posting this story. Also a lot more happened to June while she was captured then I told you about but they will come into play much later in the story._

June's P.O.V

(FLASHBACK)

My chest felt like someone was pushing a white hot iron bar into my heart. I knew that I was going to die. I saw the light and started to walk towards it that's when I heard my mother's voice again. I turned around and saw that she was standing right behind me. Mom what are you doing here? _"I am here to stop you from crossing over."_ Why would you do that I would finally get to meet you? _"Because it is not your time to go yet you have a destiny to complete."_ Will you still be my guide in my journey to complete my destiny? _"June I will always be there to guide you and will help you and your friends when I can."_ What do you mean you will help me and my friends when we need it? _"I will give you hints on how to find out what you need to know."_ How would you do that? _"Oh you'll know when I help you June."_ Mom what is my destiny? _"That is something that you have to find out yourself." _After she said that I started to feel the pain in my chest worsen. Mom what's happening? _"You're waking up I will see you again soon."_ That's when I woke up in my bed at home it was just a dream. But I didn't know how wrong I was.

(END OF FLASHBABK)

_"JUNE IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"_ I heard my father yell up the stairs. OKAY DAD ON MY WAY! I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. When I got down stairs I grabbed an apple on my way to school. When I got to school I saw Cammie and Jane waiting out front for me like they always do. We were so excited it was finally the last day of school of our junior year. That meant we could hang out without worrying about the homework that we had due the next day.

It felt like ages before the final bell of the school year rang. The first thing that we did was go to our favorite burger joint. It was basically McDonalds color scheme but the name of this place was Silverburger. When we got in we sat at our usual table which is in the very corner of the restaurant.

_I know that it's not much but it's what I had typed up. Oh and sorry about the cliff hanger. I know that it has been like four months since I posted but I will post more often than I have been recently._


	9. Boyfriend?

**_Sorry that I have not written any chapters as of late but I have been focusing more on my junior year of highschool then on writing my fanfiction. It's just been a lot more stressful lately. I have also been struggling from a long case of writers block. I know that the last chapter that I wrote was very short but I felt that I needed to get a chapter up for the readers that I do have._**

**Junes P.O.V**

After sitting down at the table I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched but when I looked around I didn't see anybody. I figured it was my dad being over protective again after what happened to me. I told him that I didn't need people from Whoop watching my every move. We had argued over this for weeks and he had finally relented today. I was so going to yell at him when I got home. Right as I was about to call him our food arrived and told myself it could wait. Cammie and Jane had gotten fries and a milkshake, while I got the Big Silver Burger. After we were done eating we left to go hang out at the mall where this all started.

At the mall Cammie and Jane looked at purses and clothes stores. I on the other hand went to the video game stores to see if they had anything interesting. That's when I got the feeling again so I looked to my left and then my right but no one was looking at me. I was about to walk out of the store and go to the next when somebody's hand grabbed my shoulder. The next thing I did was grab the hand and used all the momentum and strength to throw the person over my shoulder. The person that grabbed me was flat on their back in front of me with in seconds of touching me. I was surprised that the person that I had thrown over my shoulder was a boy from my class. He said, _"Guess I shouldn't have done that to a girl who has taken karate for five years."_ Dylan why did you grab my shoulder? _"Thought that I would finally ask you out on a date."_ Why would you want to ask me that I questioned completely oblivious to the fact that he had a crush on me. _"Well I been waiting to ask you for a long time but I guess you don't want to."_ He then began to leave heartbroken that when I decided to stop him. Dylan wait why are you leaving. _"So I can forget the feeling of rejection."_ That's when he took off and towards the exit of the mall. I don't know what came over me but I ran after him. He was in the middle of the food court when he looked back and saw me running after him. While he was looking back he didn't see the table that was right in front of him before he ran into it. That gave me enough time to catch up with him but he got up and was out the doors and I was right on his tail. That's when he ran into the parking garage and hid behind a red car with a wing on the trunk. I snuck up right behind him and said what you are running from. _"You because I made a mistake by asking you out." _ No you made a mistake in running away before I even had the chance to answer which is a yes if you still want to that is. _"Yes, I can pick you up at eight tonight."_ I can't too night but how about this Saturday here at the mall's movie theater. _"Alright this Saturday at eight, I'll come pick you up from your house."_

**Cammie's P.O.V**

Jane and I had been looking at purses for a couple of hours when I saw a boy run by and then I saw June running after him. As soon as I saw this I got Jane and we started to follow at a safe distance. Soon we see him run into a table and get right back up and started to run again with June close on his tail. We caught up to him and June but before we ran right into them I Grabbed Jane and pulled her behind the car that was only three yards away from them. Jane and I were listening to their conversation when we heard them talking about going out. Jane and I had to hold in our squeals so we wouldn't be found out.

After June and Dylan had set up the date for Saturday he left and she began to head back into the mall. We thought that June hadn't known that we had heard them but then she proved us wrong. June said_, "Guys I would have told you guys after we left the mall, there was no need to spy on me."_ Dammit I should have known that we couldn't sneak up on a senior spy. After that we went back in the mall for about two hours and left empty handed.

**_Hey guys I am so sorry for not posting but I think that this chapter was worth all the time it took to write it. I will be posting a lot more now that I have more time considering that it is summer at the time. Well I hope that you enjoyed reading this story that has even more chapters to come._**


End file.
